Cronicas de una boda
by Verota
Summary: OS. En una boda pueden pasar muchas cosas, sobretodo si se casa tu mejor amiga con el que fue tu amante por años y a tu lado esté tu mejor amigo, y único hombre que has amado realmente, del brazo de su bella novia preguntando si todo esta bien.


_**Este Short fic lo escribí hace mucho, pero no me parecía bueno para subirlo. Pero después de releerlo y cambiarle algunas cosas lo subo, en compensación por no actualizar las otras dos historias (di las explicaciones en el blog).**_

_**Va dedicado especialente a mi querida Ale_javi que esta con complicaciones de salud y esta semana recibe los resultados de unos importantes exámenes.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía.

**Summary:** En una boda pueden pasar muchas cosas, sobretodo si se casa con tu mejor amiga el que fue tu amante por tantos años y que a tu lado se encuentre tu mejor amigo y el único hombre que has amado realmente del brazo de su bella novia preguntandote si todo esta bien.

**Crónicas de una boda  
**

Bella sintió su mirada sobre ella y levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos suplicantes ojos. Le estaba dando la última oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada sin dañar a terceros.

La marcha nupcial de Wagner, interpretada por un cuarteto de cuerdas, resonó en la catedral y por la puerta principal entraba su mejor amiga, Alice. Parecía un hada, enfundada en ese precioso vestido blanco, y su sonrisa podría eclipsar a cualquiera.

Volvió su vista a aquel hombre, Jasper. Su cabello rubio estaba gloriosamente peinado, sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción y su sonrisa era igual de enorme que la de Alice. Él jamás la miró de esa forma a ella y se resignó a creer que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ya no era suyo y nada podía hacer para remediarlo. El hombre que aún seguía atormentándola y aquel que no la dejaba dormir en paz por las noches estaba ahí, casándose con su mejor amiga, haciéndole sentir como la misma mierda por todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer por egoísta.

Desvió la mirada cuando Alice llegó hasta el altar y Carlisle, su padre, la entregó a su prometido. No quería sentirse así, era su amiga quien se casaba, aunque el título de amiga ya le quedaba demasiado grande a ella.

Posó sus ojos en otro lugar, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo, Edward, y a su lado esa rubia escultural que tenía por novia. Él era el culpable de todo. Él sin saberlo era el culpable de que ella estuviera en ese lugar y no donde estaba Alice en ese momento.

Conoció a Jasper hacían ya cinco años cuando se fue a terminar su carrera de literatura a Inglaterra, cuando se fue queriendo escapar de todo los que estaba sintiendo por su mejor amigo. A los dos meses estaban saliendo juntos, aunque más que salir se pasaban días enteros teniendo sexo en los lugares más insospechados.

Era fácil estar con él. Jasper no pedía más y ella sentía que tenía a alguien para sostenerla cuando la melancolía se apoderaba de ella. Él podía ser el mejor calmante a sus dolores, la mejor medicina al mal que sufría su corazón.

Pero Jasper quiso más y ella se aterró y huyo de un día para otro sin dejar rastros. Su corazón siempre pertenecería a Edward y mientras existiese la mínima posibilidad de que él la amase, así pasaran cien años, ella esperaría.

Cuando volvió a Estados Unidos no esperaba volver a verlo, pero después de seis meses llegó una tarde a su casa de la mano de Alice, su mejor amiga, quien lo presentó como su novio.

Y ahí las cosas se descontrolaron. Jasper era demasiado pasional para alguien tan inocente como Alice y comenzó a hostigar a Bella hasta que se encamaron una y otra vez, ajenos a la conciencia, la ética y la lealtad.

Mil veces hizo la promesa de dejar a Alice, pero la condición era que ella se tomara en serio la relación que tenían y que aceptara frente a todos lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Nunca pudo prometerle algo como eso. Eso era perder todo tipo de esperanzas con Edward, y ella no quería dejar de soñar con él, aunque fuese en secreto. Quería mucho a Jasper, le dolía que se casara con otra, pero no creía justo, ni para ella ni para él, embarcarse en una historia que ella no quería tener por amar a otro.

Edward, como su mejor amigo, solo se enteró que Bella estaba en un dilema por ser la amante de un hombre comprometido. Le rogó y le suplicó que le dijera quien era, pero ella no podía decírselo, Alice era su hermana pequeña y Edward sería capaz de matar a Jasper y a ella si se enteraba de la verdad.

- Bella, estás bien – susurró a su lado.

Se estremeció entera, como ocurría siempre que escuchaba su voz. Asintió y volvió a poner atención en la ceremonia.

El sacerdote dio por finalizada la ceremonia con el típico _"Puede besar a la novia"._

Era suficiente, ya no había esperanzas para ella. La única persona que podría haberla hecho feliz estaba casada con su mejor amiga y la única persona que ella quería que la hiciera feliz estaba comprometida y se casaría en un mes.

Los novios salieron de la catedral con la música de Mendelssohn sonando mientras la gente tiraba arroz y pétalos de flores por doquier. Bella caminó lento y salió del lugar cuando la gran mayoría de la gente se había retirado. Iba a caminar hasta la parada de taxis que estaba frente a la iglesia, pero al levantar la mirada unos ojos verdes la observaban preocupados.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Edward era todo lo atractivo que cualquiera se podía imaginar. Alto, tanto que ella con su 1,60 apenas le llegaba al pecho; su cabello, siempre despeinado, de un extraño color entre rubio y rojizo hacía desear enredar sus dedos en él; sus ojos verdes, grandes, profundos, enmarcados por esas largas pestañas, la hacían perder el norte; su nariz respingada y sus labios, su sonrisa, su mandíbula recta con un pequeño hoyuelo en la punta terminaban por confirmar su perfección. Su cuerpo también era perfecto, fibroso, musculoso, sin llegar a ser exagerado, pero ella amaba sus manos, sus manos con esos dedos largos que interpretan las bellas melodías en el piano, sus manos que acariciaban sus mejillas cuando estaba triste, o su espalda cuando la envolvían sus brazos.

Jamás lo tendría. Edward era una fantasía, un sueño del que se vería obligada a despertar en un mes más cuando se casara con Kate.

- Me vas a decir qué ocurre – preguntó él – y no me digas que nada porque no te creeré – agregó antes que ella objetara alguna cosa.

- La ceremonia me puso melancólica – murmuró – será mejor que me valla, Kate te debe estar esperando – lo esquivó e intentó cruzar la calle.

- Se fue con mis padres – dijo atajándola de nuevo – ¿Estás así por culpa de ese imbécil que no supo quererte? – preguntó de pronto. Ella solo le miró con los ojos llorosos – Cariño – susurró y tomó una de sus manos para acercarla a él poder abrazarle – Él no lo merece – murmuró – quisiera saber quién es, te juro que no le dejaría hueso sano – Bella se tensó imaginando la catástrofe que sería si Edward se enteraba de la verdad.

- Será mejor que me vaya, no me siento muy bien – se separó de él e intentó, nuevamente sin éxito, cruzar la calle.

- Alice no te perdonará si faltas a su fiesta– la tomó del brazo – vente conmigo y si te sientes muy mal te llevaré a tu casa, de acuerdo – le miró y ladeó un poco su sonrisa, dejándola sin armas para refutar algo.

Recorrieron las calles de Seattle a toda velocidad. No se atrevía a decir nada más, tenía miedo de que se le escapase algo y ardiera Troya en el matrimonio de su mejor amiga. Se sentía una descarada por seguir ahí, por asistir a esa fiesta.

Se alejaría de Seattle en dos días, nadie lo sabía, pero tampoco creía que a alguien le importara. No quería estar en la ciudad cuando Edward se casara, eso no podría soportarlo.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Cullen cuando el vehículo con los novios estaba llegando también, luego del típico paseo que se deban por la ciudad. Entraron rápidamente y Edward la escoltó hacia el enorme toldo blanco instalado en el patio trasero de la casa. Ella esperaba que Kate apareciera pronto y acaparara la atención de él, así ella podría escabullirse y largarse de allí.

Comenzó la ronda de abrazos, ella se obligó a sonreír. Cuando fue su turno, Alice la abrazó con fuerza mientras saltaba en el lugar. Bella sonrió y esperó de todo corazón que Jasper y ella fuesen felices, aunque eso siempre le partiría el corazón por lo que no pudo ser.

Luego vino el momento difícil, abrazar a Jasper. Ambos estaban incómodos, se les podía ver en el rostro, pero simularon sus mejores sonrisas y se acercaron todo lo lento que podían. Fue un abrazo corto, sin palabras de por medio, frío, distante, ni siquiera sintió su corazón palpitar de prisa como en otras ocasiones, simplemente fue un abrazo de compromiso que no le supo a nada.

El Danubio Azul de Johann Strauss inundó el lugar y todos se pusieron alrededor de la pista de baile, donde Alice y Jasper comenzaban a danzar. Ella parecía volar y él hacía un gran esfuerzo por seguirla. Un rato después se les unieron Esme y Carlisle, padres de Alice, y Julia y Alfred, padres de Jasper. Emmet, el mayor de los hermanos Cullen y su esposa Rose se unieron luego, y Edward con Kate tras ellos, formando un bello cuadro de cinco felices parejas danzando.

Eso fue lo máximo que pudo soportar. La escena le dolía demasiado, tanto que su corazón se hacía trizas al ver a los dos hombres que había querido en la vida, sonrientes y enamorados de otras.

Se escabulló entre la gente y se encerró en el baño más alejado de la casa, deseosa de que al salir ya no quedara nadie, ya no hubiese fiesta y poder ir a casa a tumbarse en el sofá a comer helado de chocolate mientras ve una película de esas en que siempre acaban todos felices.

Se miró al espejo y su reflejo le gritó _"Patética" _a toda voz. Eso era, una patética mujer de veintiocho años, cuya piel extremadamente blanca, cuyo fofo cuerpo sin curvas, cuyos ojos cafés tan comunes y cuyo cabello marrón tan trivial, la hacían ser una mujer carente de atractivo, eso además de su timidez, por supuesto.

Limpió la lágrima que acababa de escapar de su prisión y se obligó a sonreír. Acomodó su clásico y corto vestido negro y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero no contaba con la sorpresa de encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Jasper miró a todos lados y la empujó hacia adentro otra vez, cerrando la puerta con el seguro.

- Es Edward verdad – preguntó encolerizado. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego disfrazó su mirada de indiferencia. Él no tenía derecho alguno a reclamarle nada – Responde – apretó fuertemente su antebrazo – es por Edward que nunca quisiste tener algo serio conmigo.

- Me estás haciendo daño – Lloriqueó – no tienes derecho…-

- ¿Que no tengo derecho? – Preguntó con ironía – me sedujiste, hiciste que me enamorara de ti y luego huiste y nunca más supe de ti – soltó su brazo y la aprisionó contra la puerta – Edward nunca te va hacer sentir esto – le refregó su erección en el vientre – él ni siquiera te mira – besó su cuello.

- Estás casado con mi mejor amiga – dijo ella separándose a duras penas de él – Déjame en paz, sabes que no te amo y que nunca lo he hecho. Si me hubieses tenido paciencia las cosas serían distintas, pero bajo presión yo no puedo – susurró lo último – sé feliz con Alice – se acercó y en un acto raro besó tiernamente su mejilla a modo de despedida. Salió del cuarto de baño con lágrimas en los ojos.

Caminó por el largo pasillo, encontrándose con algunos conocidos, y salió del lugar asegurándose que nadie la viese marchar, que nadie notara lo infeliz que era, que nadie se acercara a ella con lástima en los ojos.

Estaba segura de no amar a Jasper, pero le dolía el saber que él hubiese sido su puerto seguro, pudo ser el padre de sus hijos y su refugio ante la adversidad, y que ella, por aferrarse a un imposible, dejo ir la única oportunidad de no acabar sus días sola.

Se sintió horrible por Alice. Era su mejor amiga y ella se acostó, no una, sino muchas veces con el hombre que ahora es su esposo. Llevaba meses sin mirarla a la cara, tenía miedo, no quería dar señales de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía fuerzas para hablarle como si nada pasara.

Caminó por las calles de Seattle. Comenzaba a llover y la escena se hacía más deprimente aún. Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas, y los ojos le escocían por los restos de maquillaje. Su peinado era una maraña de cabellos sin forma y el agua traspasaba su fino vestido, mojándole entera. Faltaba solo la escena de las películas en las que un coche pasaba por un charco de lodo y la embarrara de la cabeza a los pies.

Entró al edificio donde vivía luego de unas cuantas horas caminando. No sabía la cara que llevaba, pero el conserje le miró con lástima sin decir una palabra. Subió al ascensor suplicando no encontrarse con nadie, cosa que consiguió, y una vez cerradas las puertas se quitó los zapatos, arruinados por la lluvia, y lloró un poco más.

Al llegar al piso quince salió rápidamente y caminó por el angosto pasillo. Llegó al final y dobló a la izquierda. Cuando estaba frente a su puerta se dio cuenta que había dejado su cartera en casa de los Cullen y junto a él sus llaves. No pudo reprimir el sollozo lastimero que salió de sus labios, solo a ella le podían pasar tantas cosas malas en un día.

Se sentó en el piso, botó toda su frustración a través del llanto, tembló una y otra vez por el frío y se resignó a bajar hasta el hall para pedirle al conserje que le abriera, pero al levantarse se percató que Edward estaba parado a unos pasos, con su cartera y su abrigo en la mano, mirándole apenado.

- Llevas… – se aclaró la garganta que empezaba a picar - ¿Llevas mucho ahí parado? – tartamudeo alternando entre palabras el castañeteo de sus dientes.

- El suficiente para saber que más de algo no está bien – sacó él mismo las llaves de la pequeña cartera y abrió la puerta del departamento.

Entraron en silencio y ella corrió hasta el sanitario y se encerró para darse un baño de agua caliente, aunque ciertamente no sería suficiente para evitar resfriarse. No quería enfrentar a Edward, no quería mentirle una vez más, él no lo merecía.

Después de diez minutos, ya había entrado en calor, pero se negaba a salir de ese lugar. Se sentía protegida ahí dentro, sentía que en ese lugar la realidad no podía alcanzarla. Salió de la ducha y se secó mesuradamente con una toalla blanca. Se miró al espejo, aún tenía restos de maquillaje por lo que sacó una toallita húmeda para removerlo. Luego enchufó el secador y se secó el cabello.

Cuando, después de media hora, no tenía nada más que hacer en el cuarto de baño, tapó su desnudes con un albornoz, se armó de valor y salió a enfrentar a su amigo, quien no se iría sin una respuesta convincente de su parte.

Él la esperaba en la sala con una taza con café en su mano, no dijo nada, simplemente sonrío y le tendió la mano para guiarla a su lado y le entregó la taza que tenía en la otra. La trataba como una niña pequeña, como una hermana, pero ella quería más, ella siempre había querido todo de él.

Bebió lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero lo que saliera de sus labios sería acabar para siempre con la relación que tenían, acabar con ese cariño que él le entregaba, porque si de algo estaba segura es que Edward la odiaría si se enteraba que se había convertido en una zorra.

- Me dirás qué ocurre – acarició suavemente su mejilla.

- Me voy de Seattle – no supo que más decir para desviar el tema.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? – Preguntó asustado e irritado a la vez – es que acaso piensas dejarme otra vez – ella agachó la mirada – ¡Mírame, Isabella! – tomó su cara y le obligó a mirarle – No dejes que ese hombre te destruya, no dejes que te aleje de mí…-

Bella miró el fondo de aquellos ojos, esos verdes pozos que la hacían perder la noción del tiempo, del espacio. Cómo quedarse en ese lugar para verle feliz y enamorado de otra; cómo quedarse después de todo el mal que le había hecho a su mejor amiga; Cómo quedarse si todo lo que la ataba a ese lugar ella misma lo destruyó.

- Me ofrecieron un buen puesto de trabajo en una editorial de Nueva York – murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos – me voy en dos días…-

- No te vayas – susurró Edward – Por favor, quédate – ella se libró de su agarre.

- Para qué – preguntó sarcástica – para ver como todos terminan felices comiendo perdices y yo sigo sola en mi patética vida – elevó la voz – No quiero acabar mis días como la tía solterona de tus hijos y los de Alice… será mejor que vuelvas a casa – tomó aire para evitar seguir llorando – Tu hermana se acaba de casar y no se verá bien que tu no estés… además tu novia ya debe echarte de menos – dijo lo último tartamudeando y tragando luego.

Edward se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada con gesto derrotado. Ella se levanto también y de pié lo siguió con la mirada y se despidió mentalmente de él, sin saber cuándo tendría las fuerzas de volverle a ver. Vio como abría el cerrojo, pero en un acto inesperado se volteó con el rostro crispado y el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Es Jasper! – se acercó furioso hasta ella.

Y ahí estaba su peor pesadilla. Edward la conocía demasiado bien y pudo, seguramente, ver en su cara la verdad que ella se esforzaba por ocultar.

No tenía agallas para volver a mirarlo a la cara, tampoco podría negarle lo innegable, él la conocía más de lo que se conocía ella misma. Negarle la afirmación sería empeorar más las cosas.

- Yo… Lo siento – y rompió a llorar tapando su cara con las manos como una niña pequeña, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Edward se quedó de pié sin decir nada. Ella sin mirarlo imaginaba la cara que debía tener y no quería encontrarse con la furia de sus ojos, no podría soportar su odio para con ella.

- Bella – ella no levantó la cabeza – ¿Por qué, Bella? – Dijo en un tono más condescendiente – Alice te adora, cómo pudiste – podía ver como los pies de Edward se paseaban de un lado a otro – Cómo no lo vi antes, era tan obvio – caminó hasta la puerta – ¡Maldito hijo de perra, lo voy a matar! – hizo el amague de abrir, pero Bella lo detuvo.

- Él ama a Alice, solo estaba obsesionado conmigo y yo me aproveche de eso – murmuró – Deja todo como está, Edward. Me voy en dos días y nunca más me apareceré por sus vidas… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero por favor deja las cosas así…-

- Necesito pensar – dijo casi para sí mismo - No quiero decir o hacer cosas de las que me arrepentiré después. Aún te considero como alguien importante y no quiero ofenderte – Miró directamente a sus ojos, pero ella no pudo sostener la mirada. Tembló al pensar todo el odio que Edward estaba guardando para ella – Buen viaje – susurró lo último y salió del lugar.

Su espalda chocó con la pared al lado de la puerta y se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Por supuesto no dejaba de llorar. Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a tiempo lo que sentía. Quién sabe, si ella hubiese menos cobarde, quizás Edward estaría a su lado y no a punto de casarse con otra.

Sentía asco de ella misma por lo que fue capaz de hacer en su afán de olvidar a Edward. Había sido egoísta, desleal, irresponsable.

¿Qué había ganado con todo eso?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Pronto el cansancio la venció y, en algún momento de su delirio, se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, donde solo veía los ojos furiosos y llenos de odio de las personas que ella más estimaba, de aquella familia que la recibió como parte de ellos cuando su madre la abandonó, de los únicos que habían estado con ella cuando su padre murió.

El timbre del apartamento la sobresaltó. Era de día, había pasado la noche en el suelo de la sala. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, más aún el alma. Volvió a sonar el timbre y ella se desperezó y pestañó un par de veces para lubricar sus ojos, secos por lo mucho que había llorado el día anterior.

Abrió la puerta y unos cansados ojos verdes le dedicaron una mirada neutra. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver la falta de emoción en aquellos ojos que a ella la cautivaban desde que los vio por vez primera.

Se movió un poco, sin decir nada, para dejarlo entrar. Él lo hizo de forma temerosa, como si pensara que acercarse a ella era entrar en un campo minado y cualquier paso en falso fuese a matarle.

Se quedó de pie tras la puerta y ella no supo qué hacer. No entendía el motivo por el que él estaba en su apartamento y se sintió pequeña ante su escrutinio.

Lo prefería enojado, gritándole todas las ofensas que conocía y que la noche anterior se había guardado. Quería escucharlo maldecir, mirándola con odio, con asco, con decepción. Quería ver la cara que vio cuando ella le confesó parte de su historia, sin mencionar a Jasper, pero con la rabia multiplicada por cien.

Sin embargo esa falta de emoción en sus ojos la estaba mutilando lentamente. Se sentía responsable de su pesar, se sentía culpable por hacerle pasar por tamaña desilusión. La miraba como si fuese una desconocida, tan impersonal que le estaba helando más el alma.

- Por qué, Bella – finalmente preguntó con voz contenida y con algo de emoción. Acarició levemente su mejilla para luego dejar caer su brazo como si tocarla quemara.

Ella no supo que decir. Él le daba la oportunidad de explicarse, pero… ¿qué iba a explicarle? Lo que dijese no iba a justificar lo egoísta que había sido, ni mucho menos la iba a exculpar ni a limpiar su conciencia podrida.

- No lo sé – dijo finalmente en un susurro.

- ¿Lo amas? – preguntó como si de esa respuesta dependiera su vida. Ella negó con la cabeza, eso era de lo que estaba segura – Entonces… ¿Por qué?

- Lo conocí cuando estuve en Inglaterra. Me sentía sola y él me ofrecía su atención y compañía sin condición alguna. El problema empezó cuando a él no le bastó lo que le entregaba. Él quiso más y yo no podía dárselo. Me vine huyendo luego de aquello – se quedó en silencio y pudo escuchar el bufido de Edward.

- Muy propio de ti – murmuró – Continúa - le apremió.

- Él a los seis meses apareció de la mano de Alice como su novio, pero siguió acosándome y yo no sabía qué hacer, me sentía vulnerable y veía como todos eran felices y caí una y otra vez sin saber por qué lo hacía – confesó avergonzada y el rostro de Edward se crispó.

- Me tenías a mí. Nunca has estado sola, siempre he estado para ti. Eres una desagradecida conmigo. Por qué tuviste que ir a Inglaterra, debiste quedarte aquí, conmigo. Te necesitaba tanto, Bella – gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Como tu amiga, como tu hermana pequeña – gritó Bella – Yo quería más, yo quería que me amaras como mujer…-

No pudo hacer nada para que esas palabras no salieran de su boca. Era la peor forma de terminar una amistad de años, confesando patéticamente lo que sentía por él. No quería volver a mirarle, no quería oír de sus labios la verdad que ella ya conocía y que se negaba a admitir.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste entonces? – levantó la vista descolocada por la pregunta.

- ¿No es obvio? – respondió a la defensiva, como siempre cuando de hablar de sentimientos se trataba – Te estuve dando señales por meses y tú no hacías nada, no quería sufrir, no quería escuchar de tu boca lo que ya mi instinto sabía – dijo lo último casi sin voz.

- Tú crees que decirle a tu mejor amiga que la amas es fácil, si siempre evitabas escucharme cuando te lo quise decir – preguntó.

-¿qué? – pregunto asombrada.

- Preparé por meses la mejor manera de decirte lo que sentía por ti y cuando llego con flores, chocolates y una canción a tu casa me entero que te fuiste a Inglaterra sin siquiera despedirte – Se estremeció entera – Pasé meses esperando una llamada tuya, una explicación, pero como siempre solo pensaste en ti y en esa manía de encerrarte en ti misma para evitar sufrir…-

- Edward… yo… yo no sabía…-

- Ese es el problema, Isabella – dijo irónico – estas tan pendiente de ti que nunca sabes lo que ocurre con el resto – replicó sin anestesia – Te crees que lo sabes todo y das por hecho muchas cosas por esa manía que arrastras, desde que tu madre se fue, de ponerte en el peor caso siempre para evitar decepciones – ella bajo la mirada avergonzada, Edward la conocía demasiado bien para replicar algo en su defensa.

Se miraron otra vez, redescubriéndose, y ella sintió unos terribles deseos de llorar. Sintió que en ese momento lo estaba perdiendo todo, absolutamente todo. Sintió que ya no quedaba nada de luz en su vida.

¿Lo peor?

No podía culpar a nadie de su fracaso y sufrimiento, ella se había buscado cada cosa que le ocurría. Ella y ese maldito miedo a expresar sus emociones y sentimientos, ese miedo a entregarlo todo y no recibir nada a cambio.

- Qué se supone que debo decirte ahora – preguntó temerosa - ¿Qué seas feliz con Kate? – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Si no estuvieses tan pendiente de ti misma sabrías que con Kate lo dejamos hace tres meses…-

-Pero hoy…-

- No quisimos decir nada para no arruinar la boda de Alice… aún no puedo creer cómo no he ido a romperle la cara a Jasper – cambió el tema – supongo que sigue importándome lo que piensen de ti – murmuró distraído – que idiota ¿no crees?...-

- La ironía nunca ha ido de la mano contigo – respondió ella ante el tono de su última frase y se quedaron en silencio largos segundos otra vez – Te quiero – confesó finalmente e hizo un intento por acercarse a él.

- Lamentablemente el que me quieras o el que yo lo haga ya no es suficiente – se detuvo antes de tocarlo – solo vine a decirte que a pesar de quererte demasiado no puedo hacer vista gorda a todo lo que fuiste capaz de hacer. Anoche no dormí recriminándome por seguirte queriendo, lo que hiciste debería haber sido suficiente para odiarte y olvidarme de ti, pero no puedo – confesó derrotado, como si se avergonzara de sentir lo que sentía.

- Lo siento tanto – sollozó ante la expectativa – si pudiera retroceder el tiempo…-

- No me vengas con eso, no uses frases novelescas para intentar convencerme de que nada pasó. Espero que seas feliz en Nueva York, quizás algún día pueda perdonarte, pero ahora a pesar de morirme por dentro te quiero lejos de mí y mi familia…-

- No me digas eso – suplicó con voz ahogada – déjame llamarte aunque sea de vez en cuando para oírte, no me prives de ti – se arrodilló – por favor, no me odies…-

- Levántate – dijo un poco más condescendiente y la tomó de un brazo para impulsarla – Te llamaré de vez en cuando, pero ahora te necesito lejos – le miró a los ojos y ella se sintió aliviada de ver que él aún se preocupaba por ella – Buen viaje, cariño – esa simple palabra le hizo tener esperanza por primera vez, quizás pasarían años, pero por fin pudo ver en Edward la esperanza de un posible mañana junto a él.

Edward tomó su mano y la abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole, con ello, todo el cariño que, a pesar de todo, sentía por ella. Tenía la sensación de estar traicionando a su hermana, pero Bella ejercía un poder sobrenatural en él que le hacía perder la forma de razonar y le hacía caer en ese mar de emociones ocultas que eran sus ojos.

- Cuídate mucho, Bella – Besó su frente y aspiró ese embriagante aroma, mezcla de cítricos, rosas y fresas – Te quiero – murmuró antes de separarse de ella.

Caminó hasta la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Bella se merecía cada lágrima que derramaba por estúpida, pero en parte él se sentía responsable de lo que ocurrió con ella. Él debió seguirla a Inglaterra antes de que ella se embrollase en esa relación enfermiza.

Sabía que Bella era diferente a la hora de expresar emociones y debió prever que ella huiría por miedo a que el no sintiese lo mismo.

Salió y cerró el mismo la puerta, dejando en ese lugar todo su pasado y su futuro. Sabía que no podría estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella, pero antes debía sacar el rencor que sentía. No podría estar con ella si ese gran monstruo seguía acechándolo.

También debía hablar con Jasper, debía asegurarse que él no haría sufrir a su hermana, de esa conversación dependería si dejaba las cosas como estaban o hablaba con Alice para advertirle con qué clase de hombre se había casado.

- ¡Edward! – Bella corría hasta él, aún en bata de levantarse – Te quiero – dijo con emoción y se puso en puntillas y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Él no pensó en nada más y acercó su cara a la suya y besó tiernamente sus labios. Extrañamente todo lo que lo abrumaba pareció desenredarse en ese pequeño acto. Juntaron sus frentes, se miraron y sonrieron.

- No tardes en llamar – murmuró ella.

- Hare todo lo posible – prometió él.

Ella volvió por el mismo pasillo que había llegado y él abordó el ascensor que abría sus puertas en ese momento. Bella había hecho las cosas mal, pero lo reconocía y él sabía que de ahí en adelante las cosas serían distintas. Tenían que ser distintas.

Sonrió.

Ya no habían dudas, el hospital de Nueva York pronto recibiría un nuevo médico cirujano.


End file.
